The Conway Job
by leveragefan
Summary: What happens when a job goes wrong....
1. Chapter 1

**This is for Tenae, Macie, Joe, Cait, and Irish. Thanks y'all. Please review….**

Eliot racked the balls on the pool table. He picked up the cue and chalked the tip. Looking over at their mark, he grinned and said, "One in corner pocket." Taking the shot, he watched the guys face as the ball sunk into the pocket. He continued until the final ball was gone from the table.

"Damn it! You're cheating." The man said.

Eliot looked at him innocently. "How am I cheating at pool?"

"I don't know…but you are!"

Eliot shrugged and held out his hand as the man counted out five $20 bills.

Their mark was Eric Conway, a sleazy photographer who was dealing drugs to a local high school on the side. Eliot looked up as Parker came over to the table.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" She asked, holding her tray in front of her.

Eliot asked for another beer and Parker nodded, walking back to the bar. He watched Conway's eyes follow Parker back.

"MmmMmm!" Conway said, grinning.

Eliot bit back a growl as Parker returned with his drink.

"Can I get you anything?" She turned to Conway.

"Just your phone number, sugar."

Parker looked at him and flashed a quick grin at him, turning her back to him and walking off.

Eliot resisted the urge to hit the smug bastard as Conway walked over to the jukebox and chose a song.

"Don't even think about it, Eliot." Nate warned in his ear and Eliot bit off his reply.

Conway made his way to the bar and leaned on it, winking at Parker.

"I'll take a MGD, sweetheart."

Parker resisted the urge to make a face at him.

"What time do you get off ?" Conway sneered at her.

"Not anytime soon." She replied, busing herself with refilling bowls of pretzels.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that." He winked at her.

"Sorry. I have to get back to my tables." Parker said, making a move to go around him.

Conway reached out and grabbed her arm and Parker winced.

"Nate…." Eliot groaned, turning to glance where Sophie and Nate sat at one of the tables in the back.

"Stay cool." Nate warned as he watched the scene.

"You know, I'm a photographer. You should pose for me." Conway said, still holding onto her arm.

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth." Parker heard Hardison say and she grinned a little.

Conway mistook the grin for him. "You like that idea?"

Parker shook her head, jerking her arm free. "I don't have time really."

Conway stared after her as she walked over to Nate's table.

Parker pretended to take their orders.

"You're doing fine, Parker." Sophie reassured.

Parker nodded at her. "He's giving me the icks." She grabbed their empty glasses off of the table and returned to the bar. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Conway talking to some other girl over by the jukebox.

"Parker, bring me another beer." Eliot mumbled, standing by the pool table.

Parker shot him a look.

"Just come here. I wanna try something."

"Eliot, what are you doing?" Nate asked from the table.

Parker walked over to Eliot and sat the beer down on the small table behind Eliot. He waited until he knew Conway was watching and grabbed Parker around the waist. Parker gasped and pushed against Eliot's chest.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Just trust me." Eliot muttered. He pulled her close and pretended to nuzzle her neck. "Now laugh like I said something funny."

Parker obeyed.

"You've got his attention." Nate informed Eliot.

"Pretend to give me your number." Eliot said, grabbing a napkin and pen off of her tray.

Parker watched him write down some numbers and she smiled down at him.

"Now, walk off." Eliot said, grinning at her as he straightened up.

Eliot watched her walk off and could feel the other man's eyes on him. He stuffed the fake number in his jeans pocket and drained his beer. He walked toward the bathroom, throwing the bottle away as he walked.

"You have company." Nate warned.

Eliot was washing his hands as Conway came storming in.

"What in the fuck are you thinking?" He shouted at Eliot.

Eliot faked ignorance.

"Give me her number." Conway came closer.

Eliot held up his hands. "Hey, man. She gave it to me. I didn't ask."

"First you take my money….""I won that fair and square." Eliot countered.

Conway pushed Eliot against the wall. It took everything Eliot had not to take the man out. He had to remember that he was supposed to be an ordinary citizen. Conway pressed his forearm against Eliot's throat.

"Hey, man." Eliot choked out.

"Give me my money. And then get out of here." Conway warned.

Eliot reached into his pocket and grabbed the wad of cash. Pulling it out of his pocket, he laid it on the basin of the sink.

Conway released him and Eliot pretended to double over. He watched as Conway grabbed his money and pushed it into his pocket.

"Now, get the hell out of here before I change my mind and kill you." He warned Eliot.

It was then that Eliot saw the butt of the gun in his waistband.

Eliot pretended to be shocked and took off toward the bathroom door.

"Nate, he's got a gun." Eliot reported.

"What?" Sophie asked, shocked.

"Okay. No more, Eliot. Let's just get out of here. We'll find some other way to get him. He's too unstable right now." Nate ordered.

Parker saw Sophie and Nate stand and make their way to the door. The bar was starting to empty out.

Eliot watched as Conway came out and spotted Parker again. He ambled his way over to the bar.

"We're closing." Parker said, having spotted him a second before he made it there.

"Wanna go somewhere?" Conway sneered.

"No thanks." She looked away, wiping down the bar. She saw Eliot start toward the front door but stop, seeing her still there.

"Parker….Nate, Parker's still in here." Eliot said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Get her and get out." Nate ordered.

"Shit." Eliot cursed, walking toward the bar.

Conway looked up to see Eliot coming closer.

"I'm sorry, guys. We're closing and I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Parker said, coming around the bar to start cleaning up.

"I thought I told you to leave." Conway glared at Eliot.

"I forgot she had my credit card and I needed to settle up." Eliot nodded toward Parker.

Parker nodded at this and started around the bar. Conway grabbed her arm.

"Settle up later. Get out." Conway said, his tone dark.

Eliot growled.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. You guys take it outside." Parker said calmly.

"Eliot? Parker? What's going on?" Hardison asked.

"Let go of the lady."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Conway yelled, pulling the gun out.

"Eliot…." Nate started.

Eliot held his hands in front of him and inched forward. Conway pulled Parker closer to him, wrapping his arm around her middle.

"Hey!" Parker said, irritated and struggling.

Eliot wanted to tell her to calm down and not to piss Conway off anymore. He caught her eye and tried to convey that.

Parker immediately calmed down and stopped struggling.

"I already gave you back your money." Eliot said. "Now, let's just forget about this and let her go."

Conway shook his head, dragging Parker backwards toward the door. He aimed the gun at Eliot.

"Back off!" Conway yelled.

Parker's eyes were wide as she looked at Eliot.

"Me and blondie here are going for a ride."

"I can't let you do that, man." Eliot narrowed his eyes.

"You can't stop me." Conway sneered.

"Eliot, what's going on? Someone talk to me!" Nate shouted in Eliot's ear.

Conway raised the gun at Eliot and fired. Parker stood shocked as she saw Eliot fall to the ground.

Eliot raised his head to see Conway pulling Parker out the back door.

"Nate….he's got Parker." He rasped.

Blackness surrounded him.


	2. Chapter 2

Parker allowed herself to be pulled out to a car. She was too shocked to act.

"You shot him." She whispered.

"Shut up!" Conway snarled.

He pushed her inside the passenger seat and climbed in the driver's seat. Parker had tears flowing down her face. She couldn't believe that he had shot Eliot.

The heard Conway talking to her and she ignored him, looking at the window as he sped off down the highway.

_No! _Her mind screamed as her body started to wake up from the shock.

She reached over and started to hit him, grabbing the wheel and trying to force them off the road.

Conway was too startled at first to react but then started pushing her hands away and trying to control the car. He reached over in the driver's door pocket and pulled out a piece of zip tie and pushed her into the doorframe, forcing her hands behind her back. Parker screamed and continued to thrash as she felt it being tightened.

"You stupid bitch!" He screamed, backhanding her.

Parker hit her head on the window and tried to shift her body to use her feet to kick at him.

Conway pulled off on to the shoulder. Cussing, he stomped around to the passenger's door. Throwing it open, he reached inside and grabbed Parker by her hair, yanking her to her feet.

She continued to struggled and managed to slip out of his grip, running down the slope into the grass. Conway caught her, stopping her short.

"Don't **ever **do that again." Grabbing her around the waist, her back to him, he yanked her back.

Parker brought her heel down hard on top of his foot and took off running again as he dropped her.

Conway recovered fast and lunged for her, knocking her to the ground.

"You are really testing me." He snarled as he got to his feet.

He kicked her hard. Parker screamed as she curled into a ball, gasping for air. He stared down at her and reached down, grabbing her arm. He drug her up the hill, back to the car. He went around the back of the car and opened the trunk. He motioned for her to get in.

Parker hesitated and he pushed the gun into her side. She climbed in reluctantly and pulled herself into a tight ball as she was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Nate and Sophie ran down the hall after the EMT's who had arrived a few minutes after the gunshot and taken over, pushing Nate aside. Sophie stood by, watching the EMTs work on the retrieval specialist.

They watched as Eliot was wheeled into a room and the door shut behind them. Sophie clung to Nate.

"I've already got Hardison working on tracking Conway." He said, rubbing her back.

"And Parker?" Sophie whispered, tears in her eyes.

"We'll find her."

They watched in mounting horror as unidentified people in scrubs and lab coats went running into the room. As the door swung open, they saw men and women working on a very pale Eliot.

"We're losing him!"

"He's going into V-fib!"

"Charge to 180!"

Voices all blended together.

"Oh my God, Nate!" Sophie cried, grabbing his arm.

Time seemed to stand still as the doors finally swung shut.

Nate scrubbed his hand over his face. He dialed his cell phone.

"How's Eliot?" Hardison asked before the phone could ring a second time.

"Um…they're still working on him." Nate answered. "Any word on Parker?"

"No, man. Cops issued an APB out for Conway. No sightings yet."

Nate sighed.

"Alright. Keep me posted." Nate said.

"Ditto." Hardison said, hanging up.

"Anything?" Sophie asked hopefully.

Nate avoided her eyes. "No." He said, frustration in his voice.

A few minutes later, Nate's phone rang.

"Yeah?" He groaned, watching the door for any sign of a doctor.

"There was a sighting about 30 minutes ago on Interstate 40. 911 caller reported a car weaving and then stopping on the shoulder. Said she saw someone take off running into the field.""And?""By the time cops got there, nada. Lady didn't stick around to give a report.""Nice. Real nice." Nate said, pacing.

"Only got a partial plate id." Hardison reported.

Nate threw his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"Any word on Eliot?" Hardison asked softly.

"Nothing." He replied and hung up

Sophie looked at him with questioning eyes. He shook his head and continued to pace.

"Nate…..we have to find her. That man…." Sophie said, folding her arms across her middle.

"I know, Sophie. I know." He said, agitated. Sighing, he looked at her apologetically.

She walked over to a small waiting room and perched on the arm of a loveseat.

Nate continued to pace as they waited.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: Torture scene….not graphic but implied. (Thanks, Macie for being my sounding board.)

The door opened and Nate and Sophie stood as the man in scrubs walked toward them. They sat back down as he passed them.

"I'm sick of this waiting." Sophie exclaimed.

Nate took her hand, patting it and Sophie sighed.

A few minutes later, the doors opened again. They stood as a woman walked toward them.

"I'm sorry. Are you family of Jason Carter?"

Nate nodded, hearing Eliot's alias. "I'm his brother."

They watched as the woman pulled off her scrub cap and clenched it in her hands.

"We managed to remove the bullet from Mr. Carter's chest."

Sophie smiled and clutched Nate's hand tighter.

"He's not conscious but we expect him to recover fully." She smiled at them.

Nate felt the weight lift off of his shoulders momentarily.

"When can we see him?" Sophie asked, smiling.

"They're moving him to a private room. I'll let them know to come and get you….but only for a few minutes. He needs his rest."

They both nodded and she turned to leave.

An hour later, they were escorted to Eliot's room. Sophie gasped when she saw him.

Wires and tubes covered his body. A steady beep monitored his heart rate.

Nate took in the familiar scene and had to turn away to compose himself.

When he turned back around, he saw Sophie standing next to Eliot's bed, holding his hand. She turned to Nate with tears in her eyes.

"Hey….you heard what the doc said. He's going to be fine." Nate reassured her.

Sophie nodded and sniffled.

"I'm sorry. Time's up." The nurse said, walking into the room with the chart and some bags of liquid.

They both left the room and returned to the small waiting room in front of the nurses' station.

Nate pulled out his cell phone.

"How's he doing?" Hardison asked.

"He's still out. They're checking him over now. Any word on Parker?"

"No." Hardison said, frustration in his voice.

Sighing, Nate closed his eyes and rolled his neck.

"I've got a call into one of his victims to see if she can remember where they took pictures at. No luck yet."

"Let me know as soon as you do." Nate ordered.

Sophie looked up at him with hope in her eyes and it killed Nate to dash that hope.

He shook his head.

* * *

Parker awoke slowly. She felt the tingling in her hand and tried to move it. Alarm started to register as she jerked her hand and felt something holding it. She blinked her eyes open and saw that both hands were cuffed over her head to a headboard. She was fully awake now as she remembered what had happened. She looked down to see herself on a bed.

_Shit! _She thought, thrashing wildly against the restraints.

"Careful. You'll cut yourself." She heard a voice warn.

She turned her head and saw Conway walking into the room.

Parker glared at him as he continued walking toward her. Conway came to rest at the edge of the bed and sat down. She shuddered as his eyes roamed her body.

Panic rose in her as he reached out to stroke her face and she jerked away.

"Don't!" He warned her. "I **will** hurt you."

He grabbed her chin, holding her firm as he brought his lips down to hers. Drawing back, he smiled down at her again. He brought his hand to her waist, leaving it there and playing with the hem of her shirt.

Parker's skin crawled. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand inch his way under her shirt and draw circles on her stomach higher and higher.

He laughed softly as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

Parker started to struggle again, trying to get his hands off of her. She gasped as he hit her hard across the face and she tasted blood inside her mouth.

_Not without a fight_….she thought, struggling again as his weight pinned her to the bed.

"Go ahead and scream. No one will hear you." He said, leaning down and kissing her again.

Tears slipping down her cheeks, Parker fought back bile as he kissed his way down her neck., his hands running their way down her arms.

As he straddled her thighs to keep her still, his fingers made their way to her jean's button.

Parker screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for neglecting this story and it's readers. I've been on a break of sorts. I'm sorry this is so short. Thank y'all for reading.

**Eliot awoke to unfamiliar sounds and a sharp pain in his chest. His eyes opened slowly and he moaned. He didn't recognize his surroundings and then his memory came back to him. He had been shot. He was in the hospital? He found the call button on the rail of his bed and pushed it. A tall redhead appeared in the doorway. **

"**Mr. Carter. It's good to see you awake." She smiled down at him as she took his pulse. **

"**Where….are….." He rasped. **

**His throat was dry and he tried to swallow. She noticed this and pulled the small tray toward him, brining the straw of a cup to his mouth. He drank a sip. **

"**Better?" She asked.**

**He nodded and opened his mouth to speak again.**

"**Your family? I'll get them." She said, laying a hand on his arm.**

**He closed his eyes.**

"**Is he awake?" **

**He heard Sophie's voice ask a few minutes later. He opened his eyes.**

"**Yeah, I'm awake." He whispered.**

**Sophie's face brightened and he looked over to see Nate standing at the foot of the bed. **

"**Welcome back." Nate said.**

**Eliot nodded. "How bad?"**

"**You'll be fine. They got the bullet out. You just need some rest." Sophie answered.**

**Eliot nodded again and closed his eyes.**

"**Hurts like hell." He took a deep breath as another stab of pain rushed through him.**

"**Do we need to get someone?" Sophie asked.**

**He heard panic in Sophie's voice and opened his eyes.**

"**I've had worse." He assured her and smiled.**

**She took his hand and patted it. **

**Another memory flew into his mind. **

"**Parker!" He said, struggling to sit up.**

"**No…no. Eliot, relax. You'll tear your stitches." Nate came forward, his hand on his shoulder.**

"**He took Parker." Eliot winced as the pain continued.**

"**We're working on that." Nate told him.**

"**You haven't found her?" **

**Sophie shook her head.**

"**Damn it." Eliot cursed.**

"**We will." Nate promised. **

**The door came open and the redheaded nurse came in. She smiled at them. **

"**Mr. Carter needs his rest." She informed them.**

**Nate nodded and Sophie hesitated before letting go of his hand. **

"**We'll be back." She said, kissing his cheek.**

**He nodded, feeling helpless and watched them leave.**

*** * ***

**Hardison heard the chirp of his computer and hurried from the kitchen. Looking down at the computer, he saw that Conway had logged onto his site. **

"**New pictures to come." Hardison read aloud.**

**He went to work typing. He was trying to locate the man's ISP address. Before he could get a hit, he saw Conway broke the connection. **

"**Damn!" Hardison yelled at the empty room. **

**He looked up at the blank TV screen, thinking. He shook his head as he realized he was back to waiting for Conway to mess up. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get inspired to write this. Thanks to all my reviewers/readers. I'm working on the next part as I post this. Thanks again to my new inspiration/beta: Pirate Kit.**

Nate stepped out of the elevator with the two cups of coffee. He walked back down to Eliot's room and entered quietly. Seeing Sophie sitting in the chair, he crossed over to her and handed her the cup.

"How's he doing?" He asked, sitting on the opposite chair.

"No change. He's still sleeping." Sophie said, sighing .

Nate nodded, watching the hitter carefully.

"Anything from Hardison?" Sophie broke the silence after a few minutes.

Nate shook his head and Sophie sighed again.

"I….I need some air." She said, standing up and walking out of the room.

******

Hardison reached into the fridge for a bottle of the orange soda he usually preferred. He was just closing the door when he heard the chime. Dropping the soda, he ran back into the conference room. Punching the site up on the TV monitors, he saw that there had been a new link added by Conway. He reached out with a shaky hand, his stomach in his throat and hit the underlined link. A new page popped up. Hardison swallowed hard as he saw a picture of Parker on the screen, her eyes closed. He reluctantly hit the next button. Parker tied up. Parker looking at something off camera, a hint of fear on her face. Hardison saw the video link at the bottom of the screen under the pictures. He stood up from his chair and started to pace. He debated on whether he wanted to hit the play button. He knew that he needed to for the sake of finding Parker. He closed his eyes as he pushed play. He kept his eyes screwed shut as he heard a man's voice talking to someone on screen. His heart stopped as he heard Parker's whimper. Eyes flying open, he saw Conway's back to the camera, straddling Parker. He slammed his hand down on the pause button. Hardison wasn't sure he could watch what he knew deep down was coming next. He left the screen on pause in fear of losing the connection and picked up the phone laying on the desk. Dialing, he averted his eyes from the monitor.

"Hardison." Nate answered the phone, his voice tired and weary.

"I…uh….I found Parker." Hardison told the man.

"You did?"

Hardison cringed as he noted the switch in the man's voice. "Yeah. Conway just posted a link on his site."

"I see…."

There was a slight pause on the line as each man contemplated what that meant.

"How bad?" Nate asked, his voice low and dangerous**.**

"Bad. Badder than bad." Hardison replied, closing his eyes again.

"Can you trace it?"

Hardison sighed, sitting back down in the chair. "He's running the signal off of several routers. It'll take some time."

"Do it." Nate replied.

"Already started." Hardison informed the man. "How's Eliot?"

"The same." Nate sighed. "Keep working on it."

Hardison hung up, turning back to the monitor. He hit play, the knot in his stomach growing as he saw the man remove her jeans. His jaw clenched as Parker kicked out at the man.

"You are so dead." Hardison hissed as he watched Conway slap Parker.

He turned his chair around to face the wall as he let the video play out. Hardison's fingers dug into the arm of the chair as heard the sound of fabric ripping and Parker's scream. His stomach threatening to revolt, he stumbled to his feet. He made his way down the hall to the bathroom and threw up. The sounds of Parker's cries played in the background. Hardison sunk to the floor, head resting on his knee and knew that that wouldn't be a sound he soon forgot.


End file.
